<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>constellations and confessions by yoosungisbabie (macaronsforchat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021883">constellations and confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronsforchat/pseuds/yoosungisbabie'>yoosungisbabie (macaronsforchat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mystictober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, F/M, Fluff, MysticTober 2020, Stargazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronsforchat/pseuds/yoosungisbabie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven takes her stargazing at his favorite spot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel &amp; Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel &amp; Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mystictober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>constellations and confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! the prompt for today was 'galaxy' / 'sky!' I went with sky! </p><p>I'm trying to get out of a slump, so I hope you all still enjoy this! ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She skipped through the grass, making the light of the flashlight bounce up and down. She looked around before picking the perfect spot, waving him over excitedly. </p><p>“I’m coming,” he chuckled, tucking his car keys into his pocket and beginning to jog in her direction. </p><p>“This is incredible,” she breathed out, neck craned upwards at the sky as he walked towards her. </p><p>“Wait until your eyes adjust!” he said, snatching the flashlight from her hands playfully and switching it off. She giggled, crouching down before flopping back onto the grass dramatically. He smiled to himself at her enthusiasm, about to bend down when she let out a shocked gasp. </p><p>“It’s wet!” she yelled, her high-pitched exclamation echoing against the trees at the edge of the field. “And <em>cold!</em>” Seven laughed, watching as she stood up with wide eyes trained on him. </p><p>“God Seven, can I <em>please</em> borrow your jacket?” she asked, clasping her hands together and shaking them at him like a beggar. “I’ll pay for dry-cleaning, pinky-swear!” she yelled desperately, the whole thing making the smile on his face uncontrollable. </p><p>“Of course, my devout follower,” he spoke deeply, unzipping his hoodie and handing it to her. She chuckled, pulling it over her shoulders and threading her arms through the sleeves. It was big on her, even bigger than it was on him, but it was adorable in a way that made his face grow warm. </p><p>She laid back down with her knees pointed up, resting her hands on her stomach. He followed suit, ignoring the dewy grass that was seeping moisture through his shirt. It was enough just to be there with her, so anything else was bearable. </p><p>He tried not to lay too close to her; he wasn’t sure he’d be able to think straight if her arm would be touching his the whole time. But he wanted to be close to her, opting for a safe distance that wasn’t questionable.</p><p>They both stared up at the sky, the arm of the Milky Way more than visible as it loomed above them. It was his favorite spot to come and watch the stars when he needed a break. He’d never shared that special place with anyone before, but it didn’t feel like any sacred laws had been broken or like he’d betrayed himself, it just felt right. </p><p>“It’s so pretty,” she sighed delightedly, making him glance over at her. He could barely see her with how dark it was, but he could make out the outline of her face. The gentle slope of her nose and the curve of her lips made him smile, but he quickly had to push the thought of kissing her out of his mind. It wasn’t like that between them, no matter how much he wanted it to be.</p><p>Turning back to the sky, he switched gears and put on a smile. He rubbed his hands together, chuckling lowly. </p><p>“Let’s see how many stars you can name, apprentice,” he said, making his voice nasally. She hummed thoughtfully as he ran through all the names he could think of, mentally pointing them out in the sky.</p><p>“Do constellations count? Ooh! Or planets?” she asked, and he held back a laugh, trying to stay in character. It always seemed to make her laugh the longer he did so. </p><p>“Very well,” he replied, hearing her snicker as he glanced over to see her nose scrunched up in thought. </p><p>“Well, there’s...uh…” she started, trailing off as she stared at the sky. “I think that’s Mars!” she said, pointing up in the sky. He propped himself up on his elbow, leaning over her slightly and closing one eye to see where she was pointing. </p><p>“Incorrect, but it’s a planet at least!” he told her, and she hummed in disappointment, not seeming bothered by how close he’d gotten. He laid back down, listening to her second guess herself and think out loud for a few moments.</p><p>“Enough testing for tonight! It seems there’s a lot you still have to learn,” he said, feigning strictness and hearing her let out an equally dramatic, relieved sigh. </p><p>“Yes, sir!” she exclaimed, saluting and giggling when she was done. He felt his chest tighten as he watched her, his heart racing. Why was she so <em>cute?</em></p><p>They laid in silence for a little while, both of them admiring the celestial lights hanging above them. </p><p>“Oh!” he said suddenly, making her jump a little. She reached over and shoved him, barely budging him and making an amused laugh bubble up in his throat. </p><p>“You scared me! What?” she wondered, huffing out and crossing her arms over her chest. </p><p>“I just remembered that we’ll be able to see the space station go by soon,” he told her, his heart fluttering when he heard her excited gasp. </p><p>“Really?” she asked, reaching over to grab his wrist. He blinked, digging his phone out of his pocket with his other hand and nodding when he saw the time.</p><p>“Yeah! U-uh,” he responded, feeling her grip on his arm tighten. “We’ll only be able to see it for about three minutes though.” She gasped again, letting go of his arm and sitting up. He furrowed his eyebrows at her, feeling the wind hit his damp back as he sat up to join her.</p><p>“Three minutes? That’s enough time to recite vows, right?” she asked. Her question made it felt like a cinderblock had been dropped on his stomach, the air rushing right out of him. </p><p>“Wh-what?” he asked in disbelief, his mind jumbled and confused. She giggled a little, only adding to his flustered warmth that was blooming in his chest. </p><p>“Yeah, you’re probably right. We should wait until we’re actually at the space station to get married,” she sighed, laying back down with an innocent smile like she hadn’t just rocked his whole world. Of course, he’d joked about the whole thing before, but she’d never been the one to bring it up first. It’d caught him totally off guard, his face hot and his adrenaline pumping. </p><p>“O-oh, yeah,” he breathed out, pushing out a stiff laugh that she didn’t comment on. He laid back down, taking deep, even breaths in an attempt to calm himself. She really was going to be the death of him. How was he ever supposed to focus again knowing that she’d been ready to recite <em>vows</em> to him?</p><p>“You wanna know something?” she asked, making him jump just a little as she pulled him from deep within his own thoughts. </p><p>“What?” he asked, pressing his lips together tightly. When she didn’t answer right away, he turned to look at her again, now able to make out a small smile on her lips. </p><p>“I never saw the sky as anything that special before I met you,” she said after a quiet moment. He blinked at her, glancing back at the stars. </p><p>“What do you mean?” She hummed, a small finger coming to tap at her lips while she thought. </p><p>“Well, now I think of it as something really beautiful,” she said quietly, her voice barely audible over the wind rustling the grass around them. “It’s made up of so many things, like stars and planets and black holes and crazy stuff,” she explained, making him smile at her enthusiasm. </p><p>“There’s a whole universe out there that we haven’t even explored! And we’ll probably never have the time or ability to explore it,” she continued, a short breath of awe passing her lips. He’d propped himself up on his elbow again to watch her, much more intrigued by her than by the canvas of stars above them. </p><p>“And it’s here for us to study every night, and it’s so pretty,” she smiled, fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie once she finished. She glanced at him, looking a little surprised that he was nearly hovering over her. But he didn’t pull away, admiring the starlight reflected in her eyes. </p><p>“And it, uh,” she started, cutting herself off and glancing away from him. He furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head as he watched her. </p><p>“It reminds me of you,” she finished, pursing her lips before meeting his gaze. He desperately hoped she wouldn’t be able to tell that he was blushing like crazy, his whole body feeling like it could ignite at any second. </p><p>“It all reminds me of you, and...I think that’s why I’m so interested in it.” He stared down at her in disbelief, his flustered mind wanting to pull out a “<em>critical hit to the heart!</em>” joke but chickening out. The timid smile she was giving him was so warm that it felt like he was staring directly at the sun. Maybe he was.  </p><p>Seven let himself down from his elbow, flopping back onto the grass and trying to breathe properly. Even though her words weren’t inherently romantic, he wanted to believe that’s what she’d been trying to say. But it wasn’t, so he tried rewiring his brain to get rid of that thought like it was a virus. </p><p>“Sorry--” she started, but he cut her off, not wanting her to apologize for something that he hoped he’d remember for the rest of his life. </p><p>“No, it’s okay,” he said quickly, swallowing hard and biting his tongue. He wanted to squeeze his eyes shut, but he was trying to focus on the stars instead of the thought of leaning over and asking if he could kiss her. </p><p>“I just...didn’t know how else to tell you that I like you,” she said quietly. He blinked a few times, wondering why his brain had heard her say something so strange. She would never say that. </p><p>“What’d you say?” he asked gently. She suddenly sat up, pulling her knees into her chest and resting her chin on them. </p><p>“I like you, Sev-- ah, Luciel,” she repeated, making his eyebrows knit together tightly on his forehead. He ignored the dizzying fact that she’d used his name, sitting up to lean closer to her in confusion. Curse the wind for making him mishear her! </p><p>“Can you repeat that <em>one</em> more time? I couldn’t hear you,” he asked apologetically, wincing a little when she scrunched her nose. He waited as she fidgeted under his stare, eventually meeting it and letting out a shaky breath. </p><p>“<em>I like you, Luciel!</em>” she yelled suddenly, lifting her head towards the sky. He flinched, staring wide-eyed at her. Her words echoed off the trees once more, replaying them for his ears multiple times. There was no way he could misunderstand that.</p><p>“There, is that what you wanted?” she laughed nervously, sticking her tongue out at him before burying her face in her hands. </p><p>His whole body was tingling, and before he knew it, he was grinning uncontrollably. He was in shock and didn’t really believe her, but he wished more than anything that he could see the color of her face at that moment. She was probably the cutest shade of red that could ever exist. </p><p>He started to try and say something, but he dissolved into elated laughter, tilting his head up to the sky. When he caught his breath and looked back down at her, she was peeking at him shyly. </p><p>“I like you too,” he spoke softly, feeling his heart pick up once more from his unexpected confidence. Her eyes widened at him, and before he could even blink, she’d tackled him in a hug, pinning him to the ground. </p><p>He laughed again through his nervousness, allowing himself to hug her back carefully and gently. She didn’t say anything, burying her face against his shoulder and staying there. He adored how she was so playful but could also be so adorably shy. </p><p>As they laid there together, their hearts beating as one, he watched the space station fly overhead. And in his head for those three minutes, he let himself plan his own vows for her. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>eeee this is the first time i’ve written for seven and i had a lot of fun! thank you all for reading! </p><p>let me know what you thought! ♡</p><p><a href="https://yoosungisbabie.tumblr.com/">my mysme tumblr♡</a> | <a href="https://ko-fi.com/macaronsforchat">my Ko-fi♡</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>